Color is an important consideration for many types of users, including business users, interior decorators, graphic designers, and even home users. For example, interior decorators may want to precisely select paint and other colors. As another example, graphic designers may want to precisely select colors for printing materials that are as varied as promotional materials, magazine articles and advertisements, and so on.